Sexual Sadist
by Salindralias
Summary: Slash. HD. Harry has been coming to Draco for a long time, but what happens when one time Harry shows up, and there's someone else already there. How will Draco handle this one.


A new story! Yay, short, will probably end up being only two chapters…..Maybe more if something interesting turns up. Please read and review….This and my other stuff if you wish (hint hint hint) lmao, Okay, sorry, I need to do that at least once every time. But really, thanks for reading, even if you don't review (I like to think there are at least some of you out there) And for those non-reviewers…Please review! Okay! Bad me, to much begging for reviews…Sorry. Anyways, onto chapter one.

Disclaimer: Nothing Belongs to me except plot. All names and places are property of J.K. Rowling, please don't sue me, I'm poor! 

Warnings: Slash, and lot's of it, swearing probably, sexual encounters

Rated: R, for sexual encounters. (AKA…Hot sweaty sex)

______________________________________________________________________

Harry tiptoed slowly down the midnight corridors. His feet slapped softly against the stone with each step. The invisibility cloak was pulled tightly around him, as much for warmth as to keep him hidden. He turned a corner, the muted sound of water leaking was apparent. He knew that sound, he was almost there. A final turn and Harry saw a familiar portrait. 

A snake wrapped tightly around the arm of a man.

Slytherin chambers.

He approached the portrait silently, head nervously ticking from side to side, looking for any who might see him, despite the security of the invisibility cloak. He spoke the password quietly, barely even a whisper. But the words sound discordant, almost wrong coming from his mouth.

He was visiting Draco. The cold, arrogant man that no one seemed to know, that no one seemed to understand. He padded quickly up the large stairway and headed towards the left, to the prefect rooms that belonged to Draco. Harry reached the door, raising his hand to knock. He stopped, lowering his hands, inside he heard a soft murmur, and an all to familiar sound of harsh, broken gasps, a sound he had heard himself making before.

Fists clenched, he opened the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Gods Draco!" cried Blaise, as the older boy slowly licked down his chest, tingles shot through his body at the light contact. Draco lifted his head slowly at the sound of his name, he gave a cold smile at the rapture on Blaise's face. So easy to control, they all were.

Draco's lips soon found the sensitive spot on Blaise's neck, a little below the hollow behind the ear. Blaise bit his lip, knowing that Draco would love the satisfaction of hearing him beg. The taste of blood filled his mouth, a thick coppery flavour.

"What are you doing, little boy?" whispered Draco harshly in Blaise's ear. In response Blaise's body quivered with delight. But Blaise stayed silent, a silence broken only by discordant gasps, harsh breaths.

Draco raised his head slowly, sensing something, scant moments later the door opened.

"Malfoy!" growled Harry, emerald eyes flashing angrily. He took one step in, then another, but he stopped, refusing to go any further. The smell of sex hit his nose, to Harry it was the worst thing he'd ever smelt.

Draco glared at Harry, but then turned the full force of his glare to Blaise, stormy gray eyes looked at the boy beneath him. "Get out Blaise," snarled Draco, roughly pushing the boy below him away. "Get your stuff and get out!"

"God's Draco!" cried Blaise, this time in anger in place of passion, before quickly grabbing up his shirt and pants. 

"Potter," said Draco coolly. He stepped slowly, seductively off the bed and walked towards Harry, "Care to tell me why you are here?"

Harry just stood there, the anger had dissipated now all he felt was disgust and shame. How could he ever have thought Draco cared, even in the least. He was the master of deception. 

"N-Nothing, just…err, stopping by," he muttered. He could feel the heat in his face, knew that his embarrassment was obvious to Draco, which made him become even redder. "I'll, uhm, be leaving now," said Harry hesitantly, slowly backing away.

Draco moved closer, his hips swaying erotically with each step. "No, Potter--Harry, stay," he said, wrapping a hand around Harry's neck. His cold hands played with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck. "Never hurts to entertain a guest for a little while," he went on, a satisfied smirk framing his face. 

Harry's eyes went blank, emotionless, "No," he said quietly and turned around. 

Draco's face fell, "No?" he asked, sounding shocked, "What was I to you then?!" 

Harry raised his gaze, "Nothing, Draco, not a thing," he said blandly, expressionlessly. 

"Well, I apologize for wasting your _precious _time, then" sneered Draco, his trademark smirk back up on his face. He stared fixedly at Harry, his eyes flashing, as if lightning bolts slamming into Harry's soul. 

This seemed to wake Harry up, "My time!" He cried, "I thought you cared about me, I thought I meant something to you!" Harry swore softly at his outbreak, "I just thought--"

"You are right Harry," whispered Draco, snaking an arm around Harry's waist, "You we're getting close, too close, I, I don't know, I got scared I guess." 

Harry's face softened at Draco's words, "It's okay Draco, I'm sorry for yelling," murmured Harry, pulling Draco closer, resting a head on his shoulder.

Draco smiled inwardly. They were all so easy to control.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. Chapter one done! Chapter two will probably be added soon. Please review, if you do I will love you forever, check out my other stuff. And if any of you can recommend a good slash story (Harry Potter please) tell me, email me, IM me, or leave it in a review! Questions or comments can be left in reviews or emails. I'd love to no what you really think of my writing, stuff you hate, love, what needs improvement. Thanks!


End file.
